1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for navigation control, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for navigation control capable of preventing damage to a vehicle and injury to a passenger, by detecting a speed bump in advance whereby a warning of the speed bump and a safety speed can be provided to a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, speed bumps are located on roads around schools, alleys and the like. Although speed bumps have a standard design specification of 3.6 m in length and 10 cm in height, some speed bumps are made according to a more strict criteria than the standard design specification, while others have no step but are merely painted on roads to prevent accidents due to speeding.
Existing navigation devices only inform a driver that an upcoming speed bump exists in the traveling direction of the vehicle, but do not provide any warning or safety speed even if the vehicle passes over the speed bump at an excessively high speed. Accordingly, damage to the vehicle or an injury to a passenger may occur.